Cinta
by kanzo kusuri
Summary: luna adalah anak natsu dan lucy,sedangkan hatori anak dari gray dan Juvia,Luna dan hatori sering berantem seperti ayahnya.tetapi siapa yang mengira bahwa benih benih cinta itu mulai tumbuh di kedua orang yang selalu berantem itu,hatori dan luna merasakan aneh pada perasaan disaat mereka berdua bertemu/ WARNING HURUF PADA HILANG HILANGAN,dan banyak miss typo(S) bertebaran/RnR please


Cinta

.

Summary : luna adalah anak natsu dan lucy,sedangkan hatori anak dari gray dan Juvia,Luna dan hatori sering berantem seperti ayahnya,tetapi siapa yang mengira bahwa benih benih cinta itu mulai tumbuh di kedua orang yang selalu berantem itu,hatori dan luna merasakan aneh pada perasaan disaat mereka berdua bertemu.

.

Warning : gaje,abal,pasaran,typo(s) bertebaran,ooc,mungkin anda siap siap untuk membawa kantung muntah,huruf pada hilang hilangan,dan sepertinya cerita ini sangat membosankan.

.

Disclaimer : fairy tail punya mashima sensei,sedangkan cerita gaje ini punya saya.

.

Catatan : lucy berumur 20 tahun,natsu umur 21 tahun,gray umur 21 tahun dan juvia 20,sedangkan anak anaknya berumur,luna anak dari lucy dan natsu berumur 10 tahun,sedangkan hatori anak dari gray dan juvia berumur 11 sihir luna adalah dragon slayer,sedangkan hatori ice dan air .

.

Don't like don't read

Chapter 1 : perasaan yang aneh dan luna ingin mempunyai adik

"papa bangun"ucap seorang anak kecil berambut pink dan warna matanya coklat,ia mengoyang goyangkan tubuh ayahnya yang sedang tertidur pulas di tempat tidur.

"uhm….. sebentar Luna .5 menit lagi" sang anak yaitu luna hanya mengembunggkan pipinya saja,ia merasa kesal karna papanya yaitu Natsu tak bangun bangun. ia pergi menuju dapur untuk menemukan mamanya.

"mama,papa engga mau bangun,aku kan engga mau terlambat ke guildnya"ucap Luna merengek pada mamanya

"jangan menangis kau Luna,nanti mama akan membangunkan papamu"ucap mamanya yaitu Lucy

Lucy pun pergi menuju kamarnya,dan ia bertemu dengan natsu yang masih tertidur,Lucy pun menghampiri Natsu yang sedang tertidur pulas. Ia melipatkan tanganya ke depan dadanya .sepertinya lucy marah.

"Natsu, sudah merengek ingin pergi ke guild"ucap lucy

"Luce,5 menit lagi" ucap natsu sambil menguap,habis sudah kesabaran lucy. ia mengoyang goyangkan tubuh natsu dengan kasar.

"Natsu,kalau kau tidak bangun,kau tidak akan mendapatkan jatah makan"ucap Lucy dengan aura menyeramkan,seketika Natsu langsung bangun dengan seger buger(?) .

"nah,sekarang aku sudah bangunkan, aku akan mendapatkan jatah makan kan,Luce?"Tanya natsu dengan grins nya .sedangkan lucy hanya diem saja dan mengabaikan natsu .

"cepat sana kau mandi,sehabis itu ke ruang makan "ucap [ucy sambil menyisir rambutnya

"hm…. Luce,kau melupakan sesuatu"ucap Natsu

"he? Melupakan apa?"Tanya Lucy

"ciuman selamat pagi"ucap Natsu

#bleetak#

Bukannya mendapatkan ciuman dari Lucy,malah mendapatkan jitakan spesial dari lucy

"ittai,Luce kau sangat jahat padaku"ucap Natsu sambil mengusapkan kepalanya

"biarkan saja,cepat sana mandi"ucap Lucy

"baik, nyonya dragneel"ucap Natsu sambil mengedipkan matanya ,sedangkan Lucy hanya merona saja.

Sedangkan di tempat Luna ….

"hah….. lama sekali. Papa dan mama"ucap Luna sambil menghela nafas.

"pasti mereka lagi mesra mesraan,membosankan"ucap Luna.

"aye,Natsu dan Lucy selalu bermesra mesraan "ucap Happy yang tiba tiba datang,ia datang kaget dengan kedatangan Happy yang selalu tiba tiba datang,ia hanya bisa bersweet drop.

"hey happy,mana Cappy?"ucap Luna

(catatan : cappy anaknya happy dan Carla)

"oh Cappy,dia lagi bersama Charla."ucap happy

"oh…."

"eh Luna aku pergi dulu ya ":ucap happy sambil pergi

"aih,kok bentar banget "ucap luna sweetdrop (lagi)

* * *

Next time

Natsu dan keluarga kini sedang berjalan menuju guild tercintanya yaitu fairy tail,tetapi sepertinya natsu jengkel akan cowok cowok yang menggoda lucy dan anaknya luna.

"hey,Lucy. meskipun kau sudah menikah,tetapi kau tetap saja cantik,apalagi putrimu"ucap cowok berambut hitam sambil melihat lucy dan luna dengan tatapan mesum . sedangkan natsu merasa marah dengan cowok itu

"beraninya kau mengganggu istriku dan anakku,tak akan ku ampuni kau "ucap natsu marah. Kini badan natsu sudah ada apinya,dan siap siap ingin menghajar cowok yang menggoda lucy dan luna .tetapi lucy memegang tangannya natsu,dan menggeleng .alhasil natsu tidak jadi menghajar cowok berambut hitam

Natsupun hanya mendengus jengkel,tetapi ia mendeatglare cowo yang menggoda istirinya dan anaknya.

"awas kau,kalau kalian menggoda Lucy dan Luna lagi"

"ba-baik"ucap cowo hitam yang ketakutan,cowo hitam itu pun lari ketakutan karna Natsu.

"hihihihi….. papa cemburu ya ma ?"ucap Luna terkikik geli melihat tingkah papanya

"entahlah,mama juga tak tahu" ucap Lucy

"oi,ayo cepat katanya kita mau ke guild dengan cepat"ucap Natsu merasa jengkel.

"baik,baik"ucap Lucy

6 menit kemudian….

Kini sekarang natsu dan keluarganya sudah berada di pintu guild,natsu membuka pintu guild dengan keras .sedangkan Lucy hanya mengeleng kepalanya saja.

"ohayou,minna"ucap Natsu sambil menunjukkan grins nya

"ohayou Natsu"ucap Mira

"ohayou,paman Natsu"ucap riko ,riko anaknya Mira dan Freed

"ohayou,flamhead"ucap Gray,Natsupun jengkel dengan sapaan Gray yang terdengar mengejek.

"hoy,Gray mau berantem"ucap Natsu

"ayo"

Dan dimulailah pertarungan Natsu dan Gray,tetapi terhenti karna ada Erza yang sudah mendeath glare Natsu dan Gray,alhasil Natsu dan Gray menjadi teman.

"ohayou"ucap Lucy

"ohayou,Lu-chan"ucap Levy

"mama,aku pengen ke tempat Miko dan teman teman dulu ya"ucap Luna

"baikklah"ucap Lucy `

Oh ya apakah saya harus mengenalkan generasi baru di guil? Sepertinya ya.

Pertama saya kenalkan Miki (laki) dan Miko (perempuan) ,Miki dan Miko adalah anak dari Jellal dan Erza. Ia terlahir kembar,Miki kakaknya dan Miko adiknya,Miki mempunyai warna rambut merah dan warna matanya sama seperti ayahnya,sedangkan Miko mempunyai warna rambut biru seperti ayahnya sedangkan warna matanya seperti ibunya. Miki menyukai Luna ,umur mereka bedua 12 tahun

Kedua,hatori. Hatori adalah anak dari Gray dan Juvia,ia mempunyai rambut seperti ibunya dan matanya seperti ayahnya,sifat Hatori sama seperti gray cuman ia tidak membuka bajunya ,dan suka berantem ama Luna .tetapi lama kelamaan ia menyukai Luna

Riko (cowo) adalah anak dari Mirajane dan Freed mempunyai rambut seperti ayahnya dan mata seperti ibunya . sihirnya pun sama seperti ayahnya. Riko orangnya ceria dan juga hiperaktif .Riko umurnya 11 tahun,dan ia juga merupakan sahabat Luna .

Haruhi (cewe) adalah anak dari Levy dan Gajeel,ia mempunyai rambut seperti ibunya dan matanya seperti ayahnya. Ia sangat suka membaca buku,dan juga ia pintar. Ia sangat menyukai hal yang berbau romantic,Haruhi umurnya 9 tahun . biarpun masih kecil tapi dia berpikir seperti orang dewasa. Ia merupakan sabahat Luna. sihirnya adalah Dragon slayer

Emilya (cewe) adalah anak dari Evergreen dan Elfman,ia mempunyai rambut sama seperti ayahnya dan matanya seperti ibunya,penampilan baik dan juga orang yang baik namun kalau sedang marah,ia sangat membahayakan dan menyeramkan . Sihirnya seperti ayahnya .umurnya 8 tahun.

Midori (cowo) adalah anak darI Romeo dan wendy, orangnya sangat cool,bersikap dingin. Namun di sisi lain ia mempunyai sikap kelembutan dan penyayang . rambutnya seperti ibunya dan matanya seperti ayahnya. Sihir Midori adalah Dragon slayer,umur nya 6 tahun .

Himitsu (cowo) adalah anak dari Laxus dan Cana,ia mempunyai rambut seperti ayahnya dan matanya seperti ibunya. Orangnya sangat menyeramkan tetapi kalau berada di dekat Luna ia akan menjadi orang ramah ,umurnya 12 tahun. Ia mempunyai sifat seperti ibunya yaitu suka meminum bir,dan juga ia sangat kuat seperti ayahnya. Sihirnya adalah dragon slayer,diem diem dia menyukai Luna

Hayate (cewe) adalah anak dari Lisanna dan Bixlow,ciri cirinya mempunyai rambut seperti ibunya dan juga mata seperti ayahnya . Ia sangat suka yang namanya bunga. Selalu ceria,dan juga ia diem diem menyukai Hatori. Ia selalu cemburu kalau Luna berada di dekat Hatori. sihirnya sama seperti ibunya

Dan itulah para generasi baru,nah mari kita kembali ke cerita.

"hoy,Luna Monster"ejek Hatori tersenyum yang merupakan senyuman mengejek. Luna hanya kesal mendegar ejekan Hatori

"oh,siapa yang memanggilku ya ? sepertinya orang bodoh"ucap Luna membalas ejekan menjadi kesal karna ia disebut bodoh oleh Luna.

"hoy,kau mau betarung?"ucap Hatori

"ayo"ucap Luna sambil bersiap siap mengeluarkan sihirnya . Hatori pun juga sama seperti Luna yaitu bersiap siap mengeluarkan sihirnya

"ice make lance"ucap Hatori

"karyuu no tekken " ucap Luna

"ekhem,apakah disini ada yang berantem "Tanya Miko yang sudah mode menyeramkan. Luna dan Hatori pun terpaksa menghentikan pertarungannya dan kembali menjadi teman. Para ibu ibu yang melihatnya pun hanya terkikik geli saja,melihat tingkah laku Luna dan Hatori yang terkesan sama seperti sifat Natsu dan Gray

"hey,Lu-chan. Mengapa anakmu dan anak Juvia sering berantem sama seperti bapaknya"ucap Levy

"entahlah,Levy-chan,mungkin keturunan"ucap Lucy ngasal

"Juvia yakin pasti suatu saat mereka akan akrab."ucap Juvia

"Tidak mungkin,mustahil"ucap lucy

"mungkin mereka berdua akan akrab jika cinta mulai tumbuh"ucap Mira yang sudah mulai ikut obrolan

"mungkin Mira"ucap Juvia dan Lucy berbarengan

Mari kita berpindah temapat ke Luna ….

"hey,Luna"ucap Miki tersenyum

"hay,Miki-nii"ucap Luna sambil membalas senyuman Miki,sedangkan Miki hanya merona tipis saja karna melihat senyuman Luna yang menurutnya imut dan cantik

Tiba tiba saja Miko datang ke Miki dan Luna,Miko mengedipkan matanya ke arah Miki,sedangkan Miki hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja .Luna yang melihat mereka berdua hanya cengo dan heran melihat tingkah laku Miki dan Miko

"anu,sepertinya aku harus pergi "ucap Luna yang merasa diabaikan oleh Miki dan Miko

"Tunggu Luna,aku mempunyai hadiah untukmu"ucap Miki sambil mengasih boneka beruang warna pink

"he…. Ini untukku?" Tanya Luna dengan senyum yang manis

"yah,ini untukmu"ucap Miki

"terimakasih"ucap Luna tersenyum lembut dan manis,tiba tiba saja wajah Miki merah.

Hatori dan Himitsu sepertinya cemburu,ia merasa jengkel dengan perbuatan Miki yang mengasih kado untuk Luna .entah kenapa Hatori merasa cemburu .

"wah ,wah sepertinya ada aura romantic ya di sekitar sini"ucap Haruhi mengedipkan matanya kearah Luna dan Miki ,Luna dan Miki yang mendengar perkatan Haruhi pun hanya mengeluarkan semburan merah di pipi Miki dan Luna .

"a-apaan sih Haru-chan"ucap Luna terbata bata

"i-iya kenapa kamu bilang seperti itu Haruhi"ucap Miki,Haruhi hanya mengabaikan pertanyaan dari Miki dan Luna

"wah,wah ternyata anak mama sudah besar ya"ucap Erza yang sudah ada di dekat Luna dan Miki

"Mama"ucap Miki kaget

Dan seisi guild hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Miki dan Luna. Rupanya Hatori dan Himitsu sudah terbakar api cemburu.

"Luna"ucap Lucy

" anu,aku pengen pergi ke tempat mama dulu ya,bibi Erza dan Miki-nii "ucap Luna sambil membawa boneka beruang

"Lu-chan sepertinya Miki menyukai Luna"ucap Levy sambil meminum jus jeruk yang tadi ia pesan

"sepertinya"ucap Lucy

"mama,kenapa memanggilku?" Tanya Luna yang sekarang sudah di tempat Lucy

"tidak,hanya memanggilmu saja. Tadi mama lihat kau terpojok,jadi mama memanggilmu."ucap Lucy tersenyum

"oh… terimkaasih ya ma"ucap Luna

"Luna"ucap Miko

"ya ada Miko?" Tanya Luna

"nanti apakah kau ingin mengambil misi bersama?"Tanya Miko

"emang misi apaan?" Tanya Luna

"misi menangkap penjahat yang kabur dari istana ,bayarannya cukup gede lho"ucap Miko

"hm…. Nanti yang ikut siapa saja?"

"aku,kamu,Miki,hatori"ucsp MIko

"baikklah,berangkat jam berapa dan tunggunya dimana ?"

"pukul 08.00 di stasiun fiore,kalau engga aku nyamperin kamu untuk berangkat sama sama " ucap Miko,Luna sempat berpikir dan menoleh ke ibunya untuk memperbolehkan mengambil misi

"mah,boleh kan aku mengikuti misi?" Tanya Luna dengan memasang Puppy eyes

"boleh"ucap Lucy tersenyum,tapi Natsu yang mendengar dari kejauhan pun langsung ke tempat Lucy dan memberi jawaban…

"TIDAK Boleh "teriak natsu yang sekarang sudah berada disamping Lucy

"lho,memangnya kenapa ayah? "ucap Luna

"ayah takut kalau kamu terluka"ucap Natsu,Lucy yang melihat Natsu seperti itu hanya bisa menghela nafas

"kan ada Mki,Miko,Hatori"ucap Luna,

"hm..."ucap Natsu sambil berpikir

"ayolah ayah,lagian aku kan sudah besar dan aku juga kuat,jadi aku tak akan terluka" ucap Luna tersenyum

"baikklah,tapi kamu hati hati ya"ucap Natsu

"Aye"ucap Luna sambil hormat

"Luce,Luna ayo kita pulang"ucap natsu sambil mencium keningnya Lucy,Lucy yang mendapatkan ciuman di keningnya secara mendadak hanya bisa merona merah .

"a-ayo,Luna ayo kita pulang"ucap Lucy

"baikklah bu"ucap Luna

"minna aku pulang ya"ucap Luna

"ya"ucap Miko,Miki bersamaan

_Tuhan mengapa rasanya hatiku sakit ya? Kalau Luna dekat dengan Miki? _Tanya Hatori kepada dirinya sendiri

"Hatori,kenapa kau nak,kok melamun?" Tanya Juvia kepada anaknya

"eh,mama. Aku kaget tau,aku engga napa napa "ucap Hatori yang sudah sadar akan lamuannya

* * *

Hatori Pov

Mengapa pas aku lihat Miki dan Luna berdekatan kenapa aku malah kesal ya dengan Miki? Rasanya aku ingin memukul Miki untuk menjauhi Luna .

Tetapi Luna kan musuhku,kenapa aku seperti ini? Mungkin benar kata orang bahwa _perasaan benci akan berubah menjadi cinta _

Aku juga tak tahu dengan perasaanku ini, setiap aku berdekatan dengan Luna pasti jantungku berdegub kencang . sepertinya aku mulai menyukai Luna

Hatori Pov end

* * *

Normal POV

Setiap perjalanan pulang, Natsu terus memberi tatapan mematikan terhadap cowo yang berani menggoda istri dan anaknya . Lucy hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Natsu. Sedangkan Luna hanya melamun melihat seorang anak kecil seumuran dengannya bermain dengan bayi yang kira kira berumur 6 bulan . ia sangat kepengen mempunyai adik. Tetapi ia selalu diem saja tak bicara pada mama dan papanya,Ia merasakan kesepian kalau berada dirumah.

"Luna"panggil Lucy

"ya ada apa ma?" Tanya Luna

"kenapa kau melihat anak itu mulu?" tunjuk Lucy

"eh,tidak ma."ucap Luna

"benarkah,sepertinya dari tatapan matamu mengatakan kau bohong"ucap Lucy

"b-benar ma,suer deh"ucap Luna sambil tersenyum

"katakan pada mama sayang,kalau kau punya masalah . coba ceritakan kepada mama"ucap Lucy

"tapi,ngomongnya di rumah saja ya mama setelah habis makan malam"ucap Luna menunduk

"baikklah,jika itu yang kau mau"

'_Kalau aku bilang ke mama bahwa aku ingin mempunyai adik,apakah mama akan memarahiku? Atau ingin dikabulkan?' _Batin Luna

* * *

Next time

Setelah makan malam,lucy menatap Luna . seolah olah tau,luna pun mulai membuka suaranya

"anu,papa dan mama"ucap Luna

"ya ada apa Luna "Tanya Natsu

"sebenarnya aku ingin dari dulu mengatakan ini"ucap Luna sambil menelen ludah di tenggorrongkannya

"memangnya apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Lucy menatap Luna dengan kelembutan

"sebenarnya a-aku,a—aku ingin mempunyai adik"ucap luna

Mendengar perkataan dari anaknya,sontak wajah Lucy dan Natsu pun merah,Luna yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas

"ke-kenapa kau ingin mempunyai adik Luna?" Tanya Lucy dan mendapat anggukan dari sang ayah

"karna,aku kesepian kalau dirumah,apakah mama ingin mengabulkannya?"ucap Luna dengan muka melas

"baikklah"ucap Natsu,Lucy kaget dengan jawabanNatsu,belom lagi Natsu menatap Lucy dengan padangan mesum

"tapi kau harus menunggu ya,kan munculnya manusia tidak gampang lho"ucap Natsu (lagi) ,seketika wajah Luna tersenyum girang karna papanya akan mengabulkan permintaanya,lsedangkan Lucy hanya bisa merona merah

"benarkah,aku akan menunggu lama untuk kehadiran adik"ucap Luna girang sambil tertawa,lucy dan Natsu yang melihat Tingkah Luna yang girang hanya bisa tersenyum saja .

"ma,aku pergi tidur dulu ya,oyasumi " ucap Luna tersenyum sambil pergi menuju kamarnya,hatinya berbunga bunga karna mama dan papanya akan mengabulkan permintaanya yaitu mempunyai adik.

"ayo kita memulainya Luce" bisik Natsu di telinga Lucy, Lucy yang mendengar bisikkan itu hanya merinding saja .

"ya Natsu"cap Lucy,kini wajah Lucy dan Natsu dekat sekali,tinggal beberapa centimeter lagi untuk mempersatukan bibir mereka. perlahan lahan bibir mereka semakin dekat dan desahan nafas mereka berdua beradu,pada akhirnya mereka berdua pun ciuman,ciuman itu bergairah,hawa nafsu Natsu kini sedang tinggi.

setelah melakukan ciuman itu,kini Natsu membawa Lucy dengan ala pengantin (bridal sytle),Lucy mengkalungkan tangannya ke leher Natsu. juga wajah Lucy menempel pada dada bidang akan membawa Lucy ke kamar mereka berdua.

mungkin malam ini bagi mereka berdua yaitu Natsu dan Lucy menjadi malam yang sangat panjang.

* * *

Keesokan Harinya…

"Luna bangun nak"ucap Lucy yang sedang membangunkan anaknya

"eh, ini jam berapa?" Tanya Luna

"jam 07.20 am. Cepetan kamu mandi,kan katanya kamu ada misi"ucap Lucy

"oh,iya hamper lupa,aku mandi dulu ya"ucap Luna sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur

"dasar"gumam Lucy

Next Time

"mama dan papa aku berangkat dulu ya" ucap Luna

"hati hati ya ,Miki,dan Hatori,bibi nitip Luna ya,jaga dia ya" ucap Lucy tersenyum

"ya bibi"ucap Miko,Miki dan Hatori bebarengan "Luna,aku ikut ya" ucap seseorang Kucing kecil berwarna Putih yang tiba tiba dateng

"eh,cappy"ucap Luna kaget

"aku ikut ya,please"ucap Cappy memelas

"yaudah ayo"ucap Luna tersenyum

"dah,sana kalian berangkat nanti terlambat lagi untuk ke stasiun" ucap Lucy

"kami berangkat" ucap Luna,Miki,Miko dan Hatori

Timnya Luna sekarang sudah berangkat,kini Lucy menatap kepergian mereka. Tiba tiba saja Lucy merasakan dia dipeluk dari belakang oleh seseorang.

"Luce,ayo kita lanjutkan permainan kemaren malam,aKu belom Puas" bisik Natsu di telinga Lucy

"a—apa " ucap Lucy kaget plus wajahnya sangat merah seperti rambut Erza

"ya,ayo kita Lanjutkan"ucap Natsu,dan Natsu menggendong Lucy ala bridal style .sepertinya Natsu dan Lucy memulai permainan yang panjang untuk membuat Anak.

Sedangkan di tempat Luna…..

Kini Luna,Cappy,Hatori,Miki dan Miko sudah sampai di stasiun. sesampainya di stasiun mereka menunggu kereta api jurusan mereka.

"hey,kenapa harus naik kereta api sih" ucap Luna

"eh,kau kenapa Luna?" Tanya Cappy

"aku benci naik kereta api" ucap Luna dengan aura yang suram,sedangkan mereka bertiga yaitu Miki,Miko dan Hatori hanya bisa bersweetdrop ria.

"kau sama saja seperti paman Natsu"ucap Cappy sambil makan ikan.

"sudahlah,kereta api sudah ada . ayo kita berangkat" ucap Miki

"ummmmm,sepertinya aku akan pingsan di dalam kereta api" ucap Luna pasrah

Next Time

"uhuekkkk,uhueeek" sesudah naik kereta,Luna mual mual karena habis naik kereta api,ia sangat benci dengan kereta api. ia pasrah kalau harus berangkat naik kereta api.

"Luna,kau tidak apa apa? sebaiknya kau minum dulu"ucap Miki sambil memberikan air putih,Luna pun mengambil air putih itu yang berada di botol.

"terimakasih,Miki-nii" ucap Luna

"sama sama" jawab Miki tersenyum

"cie, ada aura yang sangat romantis nih,apakah aku menganggu?"ucap Miko polos,mendengar perkataan Miko,sontak wajah Miki merah.

_'arghhhhhhh,kenapa rasanya hatiku sakit sekali_' batin Hatori

"ayo kita berangkat ke kerajaan untuk mengetahui ciri ciri penjahat itu" ucap Hatori

"baikklah"ucap Miko

* * *

sesudah sampai di istana...

"katakan anda ini siapa?" ucap seorang pengawal kerajaan yang menjaga pintu kerajaan

"kami adalah anggota dari guild fairy tail,kami menerima misi untuk menangkap penjahat yang kabur dari istana"

"oh,baikklah kalian boleh masuk,dan akan kuantarkan kau ke ruangan raja" ucap pengawal itu

Luna,Miki,Miko dan Hotori pun mengikuti jejak pengawal,sesampainya di dalam ruang kerajaan,mata Luna berbinar binar,ia kagum dengan semua isi kerajaan kerajaan itu sangan mewah,banyak benda benda permata yang berkilau.

"istanannya bagus sekali" ucap Luna

"hey,monster api. kau seperti anak kecil saja"ucap Hatori mengejek

"apa yang kau bilang,coba katakan lagi!?" ucap Luna jengkel

"kau seperti anak kecil" ucap Hatori

"ughhhhh... awas kau,kalau bukan ada miko,akan kuhajar kau"bisik Luna

"hm... kalau engga ada miko kita bisa berantem dong"bisik Hatori

"ya"

" Miki bolehkah aku pergi sebentar saja bersama Luna?" tanya Hatori

"mau kemana kau?" tanya Miko

"aku ingin ke taman Kerajaan yang sangat Luas bersama Luna"ucap Hatori

"baikklah"ucap Miko

kini Hatori dan Luna pun pergi ke taman kerajaan,taman itu sangat luas melebihi lapangan golf

"ayo mulai"ucap Hatori

"yosh"ucap Luna bersemangat

"ice make:lance" Hatori menciptakan beberapa paku es,terus paku es itu menyerang Luna,tetapi langsung ditangkis oleh Luna

"kau curang,masa kau duluan sih" ucap Luna cemberut

"terus? maunya gimana?" tanya Hatori

"takkan ku maafkan,Karyuu no tekken" ucap Luna,kini tangannya sudah ada apinya. Luna siap menyerang Hatori,tetapi dihindari oleh Hatori

" light dragon roar"teriak seseorang,dan tiba tiba saja menyerang Hatori dan terkena serangan orang misterius itu.

"KAU,BERANINYA KAU MELUKAI LUNA" teriak Hatori murka dan marah karna Luna terluka

"sepertinya kalian sangat menikmati permainan ya,bolehkah aku ikut dengan kalian?"

"siapa kau?" tanya Hatori

.

.

.

.

.

.

"perkenalkan namaku..."

siapa kah yang menyerang Luna dan Hatori?

To be continue

* * *

Obrolan Kanzo

Kanzo :" *cengo* sepertinya engga nyambung banget ya ceritanya? Hahahha…. Ini lagian request cerita dari **anajib9585****. **Maaf ya tingkat gaje nya tinggi*bungkuk dalam*"

Kenzi :" *beleetak ngejitak Kanzo* kau harusnya menyelesaikan dulu ceritamu."

Kanzo :" *nangis* kenapa kau menjitakku? Lagian kan ini urusanku"

Kenzi : " seterah ente aja dah"

Kanzo : " aku minta maaf ya ada adengan semi m, maaf banget ya,aku mohon maaf jika ada huruf yang ilang ilangan *nangis*"

Kenzi : " oh ya siapakah orang misterius yang tiba tiba saja menyerang Luna dan Hatori ?"

terimakasih telah membaca fict ini apalagi sampai mau review,aku sangat berterimakasih.

salam terakhir

sampai ketemu di chapter depan ^_^


End file.
